My reason is you
by AlianaSparkle
Summary: Voici les pensée d'un certain pirate le lendemain matin du retour à Storybrooke après un voyage dans le temps. Je suis nulle en résumé, j'espère que vous aimerez...


Cette fanfiction est une songfics, la chanson est The Reason du groupe Hoobastank.  
La scène se situe le lendemain matin du final de la saison 3.

_Il la regardait, elle était si belle, si forte et enfin elle lui avait accordait sa confiance. Il n'avait pas échangé son bateau dans ce but, il n'y avait même pas songé à vrai dire. A l'époque, il ne pensé qu'à une seule chose, la retrouver. Elle était sa raison d'être, il ne le dirait jamais ainsi, jamais aussi clairement. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé au Granny's, il n'avait pu enlever de son esprit le magnifique sourire qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait gagnait la confiance de le Sauveuse, et pourtant Killian avait peur qu'elle face marche arrière. Elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, bien obligé après Neverland et qu'il est échangé son bateau pour elle. Mais ça allait tellement plus loin. Killian l'avait compris quand il avait entendu une chanson le lendemain matin. Cette chanson l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle parlait de lui cette chanson, de ce qu'Emma avait fait de lui… Emma… Killian ferma les yeux et esseya de se remémorer les paroles de la chanson… _

I'm not a perfect person  
There are many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

_Non il n'était pas le prince sur un beau cheval venu sauver sa princesse. Il n'était qu'un pirate. Un pirate qui faisait de son mieux pour être digne d'elle, il avait envie qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il ressentait. Elle avait balayé 3 siècles de tristesse, de solitude et de rage._

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

_Elle était sa raison de vivre à présent. Celle qui le rendait humain, celle qui lui avait donné envie de tout reprendre à zéro, pour elle, seulement pour elle._

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

_Blesser, il n'était pas certain que le terme soit approprié, mais elle avait du se sentir trahi quand il était retourné auprès de Cora. Il essayait de vivre avec son image tellement déçue quand elle était dans la cellule du Crocodile. Elle l'avait trahi avant, mais ce n'était pas une raison. Pourtant, même si à l'époque seule sa vengeance comptait, Killian regrettait tellement. Il avait vu ses larmes, il avait vu sa tristesse et sa colère. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire que son ceur lui était acquis. Même dans la tourmante, même quand il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, alors que seul Milah existait à ses yeux. Déjà dans son cœur, Killian sentait que cette princesse des temps moderne l'éloignait de sa vengeance… N'avait il pas accepté le Crocodile sur son bateau pour aller sauver Henry, mais à l'époque pourtant il lui avait fallu le baiser à Neverland pour qu'il comprenne, elle avait effacé Milah, elle avait fait reculer « Hook », pour que Killian revienne à la surface. Il avait besoin qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle l'entende quand à demi mots il lui disait tout ce qu'elle était pour lui._

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

_Elle était l'origine de tous ces changements. Elle était la raison pour laquelle il avait manipuler David à Neverland. Elle était la seule capable de lui faire croire qu'il pouvait avoir une fin heureuse, car enfin elle lui faisait confiance. Enfin il avait vu dans ses beaux yeux aciers, ce dont il avait le plus besoin, son amour, sa confiance… Mais Killian avait peur, si malgré tous ses efforts Emma fuyait. Il sourit pour lui, il la poursuivrait, encore et toujours. Il l'avait fait à Neverland, il l'avait fait à New-York quand elle ne savait plus qui il était. Il l'avait fait en la suivant dans le portail temporel de Zelena… Car un homme qui ne se bat pas pour ce qu'il veut, mérite ce qu'il a… Killian se dirigea vers la douche. Il fallait qu'un bref instant au moins il se sorte de la tête Swan. Angoissé ne changerait rien, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Lui le grand capitaine « Hook » à qui rien ne faisait peur, qui avait des siècles durant cherché à tué Rumplestinskin alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre parcelle de magie en lui. Il sourit, il vait vraiment changé, puisqu'il était même capable de parler au Crocodile…  
Alors qu'il était sous l'eau bien chaude de la douche il enttendu que quelqu'un frappé à sa porte. Il ferma l'eau, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et remit son crochet avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Quand il ouvrit la porte, un sourire radieux apparu sur son visage. _

**\- « Que me vaut se plaisir, amour ? »**

_Elle se tenait devant lui, et ne disait rien. Elle semblait ébahit. Killian ne pu s'empêcher de prendre note pour lui-même qu'il suffisait qu'il soit à moitié nu pour la faire taire. Emma secoua légèrement la tête et articula difficilement._

**\- « Tu peux t'habiller, tu me perturbe là. »**

_Il éclata de rire, il la fit entrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel et partit rapidement dans la salle de bain mettre son pantalon en cuir et sa chemise de pirate, sans s'empêcher de dire à la jolie blondinette._

**\- « Tu ne veux pas m'aider à m'habiller, sweetheart ? »**

_Elle grogna mais avec un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur du pirate. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Emma était assise sur le lit. Il se tenait debout face à elle. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'assoir près d'elle ou si… Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion. Elle s'était levée pour lui faire face et elle le tira par le col pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres en guise de bonjour. Toutes les craintes du pirate volèrent au loin. Quand ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, les deux souriaient et avaient la même lumière dans les yeux. Alors Emma murmura._

**\- « Je voulais juste te dire que même si je m'en veux pour Régina, ça ne change rien à ce que tu représentes pour moi. »**

_Killian lui fit son sourire en coin qui le rendait tellement craquant et agaçant à la fois. Emma savait déjà que ce qui allait suivre elle n'allait pas vraiment aimer. Car cet homme lisait en elle, il savait toujours quoi dire pour la mettre hors d'elle. Car il visait toujours juste, il allait toujours ou personne d'autre n'allait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Et encore une fois Emma avait raison, Killian n'avait pas pu se contenter de cet aveu._

**\- « Ce que je représente pour toi… C'est-à-dire, amour ? »**

_Emma leva les yeux au ciel, ce pirate était impossible. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle tenait tellement à lui. Elle planta son regard acier dans celui émeraude et saphir de Killian et elle lui sourit. Les actes parlaient plus que les mots pour Emma alors elle lui pris la main pour aller déjeuner avec ses parents, le petit Neal et Henry. Et quand ils arrivèrent main dans la main au Diner, elle ne lui lâcha pas la main. Killian était encore plus touché que si elle avait répondu par des mots à sa question.  
Elle était la raison à tous ses changements, et jamais il ne le regretterait. Chaque jour il serait là près d'elle. Car la jeune princesse, méritait le meilleur de lui-même. Il serait son soutien, son phare dans la nuit quand elle douterait. Il échangerait autant de bateaux qu'il faudrait pour la retrouver. Car quand il avait vu le sourire d'Emma face à ses parents et son fils, quand il avait vu à quel point elle lui faisait confiance. Killian se jura de se montrer à la hauteur de sa princesse et de sa famille. Elle faisait de lui une meilleure personne. Alors il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
_

**\- « Je me suis trouvé une raison de changer celui que j'étais autrefois. Une raison de tout recommencer à zéro. Et la raison c'est toi. »**

_Il n'avait plus peur qu'elle le repousse, et pour toute réponse Emma lui sourit en serrant un peu plus fort la main de Killian. Elle avait mis le pirate à l'épreuve. Elle avait pris le temps pour reconnaître ses sentiments. Mais quand elle regardait Killian dans les yeux, elle savait que plus jamais elle ne serait seule. A cette table se trouvait son foyer. Et dans les yeux du pirate elle y voyait l'avenir, parfois tortueux, mais toujours passionné._


End file.
